


Movie Night

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hamilton - Freeform, Morning After, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Playful Flirting, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Walk Of Shame, your friends are jerks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Sam and you have your usual movie night but things take a turn in a new direction
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Kudos: 20





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it because I love Sam Wilson more than life itself. Also I am sorry for any mistakes I don't have anyone to proofread.

Sam had always been there for you, no matter rain or shine he was always there. It came to no one’s surprise when the two of you had finally ended up together. 

The relationship had truly materialized several months ago when Sam and you had held your weekly movie night. This was a tradition that you and your dad had started when you were a little girl, but now that Tony was gone Sam had stepped up, just like he always does. 

It was truly just another regular Thursday movie night, but you were ecstatic because you had finally convinced Sam to watch Hamilton with you. Sam kept insisting that musicals were not for him but there wasn’t much of anything that Sam wouldn’t do for you, even if it meant watching a three-hour musical. The popcorn in the microwave had just finished popping as you were mixing the drinks. Sam was in the middle of pulling up Disney+ on the way too large television. 

“Y/N, sweetheart,” Sam always called you that and it always filled your body with warmth. “The movie is just about to start,” Sam called from the main room. 

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, you better not start it without me,” you scolded him, using his entire name to let him know that you meant business and also a little bit because you knew that he hated it. You could hear him groan in annoyance from where you stood. 

Sam snorted, “I wouldn’t even dream of starting whatever this is without you.” 

“What do you mean you think Aaron Burr is hot?!” Sam asked in total disbelief. Sam may act like he hadn’t liked the musical, but you knew Sam and you knew that he loved it. You would most likely be listening to the musical for weeks to come. 

You laughed, “You heard me. Aaron Burr is hot as fuck and no one will convince me otherwise.” You smirked. Yeah you thought Aaron Burr was hot, but he didn’t even come close to comparison on how beautiful Sam Wilson was in your eyes. 

“He’s the bad guy! He shot Hamilton!” Sam stared you down, mouth open in shock, but is eyes were filled with amusement. 

“He is just misunderstood,” you popped a piece of the remaining popcorn in your mouth. 

Sam scoffed, “No, you don’t deserve this popcorn.” Sam grabbed the bucket moving it out of your reach. 

“Excuse me Samuel, but were you not the one telling me that you thought Mrs. Potatohead was hot?” You leaned forward to reach for the popcorn bucket, in Sam’s shock you managed to grab it back. 

“How dare you! I was a child and I told you that in total confidence,” his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. 

For a moment you felt a tinge of guilt, however it quickly dissipated as soon as Sam used that against you to once again to take away the popcorn, a shit eating grin on his face. Your heart fluttered, it did whenever Sam’s smile was directed at you. 

“You are such an asshole,” you laughed as you pushed on Sam’s chest. Sam was built he barely budged. 

Sam laughed as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. “Yeah, but you love me anyways,” smugness in his voice was evident. 

“You wish,” you pulled a handful of popcorn out of the bucket and threw it at his stupidly perfect face, you laughed as the smugness disappeared and it was replaced with feigned shock. 

“It is so on sweetheart. You have officially started something only I can finish.” 

You rolled your eyes at his dramatics. “Oh, please.”

“Oh, it’s like that?” Sam grinned. 

You gave him a mischievous smile. “Yep,” you popped the ‘p’ for added affect.

“You absolutely sure?” Sam scooted even closer. Closer than you already were, so close in fact he was almost on top of you. You could feel the heat radiating off him. He clearly had a sinister plan especially with a smile like that. 

“Yes,” you held your ground, but scooted back a bit. You scooted so far back that you hit the end of the couch and there was no where left to go but under him. 

Sam moved closer till he was hovering over you and if you were totally honest you had no issue with this position whatsoever. “Are you positively certain?” Sam asked. You nodded. 

“This is your last chance to apologize.”

You scoffed, “Apologize for what?”

“Apologize for throwing popcorn at this beautiful masterpiece,” Sam stated matter-of-factly as he gestured to his face. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, he was right of course but you weren’t going to tell him that. You didn’t want to look like an idiot. 

“Just know that you had this coming.” 

“Have what com-.” you were cut off as Sam began attacking your ribs with his fingers. 

You screamed in shock as Sam tickled you. You struggled to get away as you laughed. “Sam if you don’t stop, I’ll end up kicking you,” you informed him between fits of giggles. 

Sam chuckled as he pinned your legs under his body making them useless, he continued his attack. “I’m not gonna stop until you say that I’m a beautiful masterpiece and that you love me and that you are very sorry that you threw popcorn at me.” 

“Never!” You screamed. 

“Say it!” He laughed. 

“Fine! I’ll say it,” you gasped trying to catch your breath. Sam momentarily ceased but continued straddling your legs, effectively holding you hostage. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For?” Sam fished for more. 

“I’m sorry that you’re such a little bitch,” you grinned widely. 

Sam smiled, “Y/N I am sorry but that was not the answer we were looking for.” Sam resumed tickling you. 

“Wait! Wait!” Once again Sam stopped. 

You sighed dramatically, “I am sorry that I attacked your dumb but slightly okay looking face and I guess you’re not a terrible person to be around.”

“And?” Sam leaned closer to your face.

“And what?”

“Do you love me?” At this very moment everything changed. There wasn’t any humor in his face, what had been a fun game had turned serious and his eyes were filled with such hope. This moment right here was incredibly real and was something you could no longer avoid or brush off. You didn’t want to lie. His eyes staring straight into your own you could answer with total and complete honesty. 

“Yes Sam, I love you.”

Sam’s face softened and he gave a sweet smile, “I love you too.” 

You weren’t completely sure who kissed who first, all that mattered was that Sam Wilson’s lips were pressed against your own. 

Wrapping your arms around Sam’s neck, you deepened the kiss pulling him closer. His hand which at one point had been torturing you began to slide down your side and slipped under you to bring you closer, pulling you into a more upright position, which was not what you wanted. You whined in complaint. 

Sam chuckled, “Patience baby.” That nickname was new, you thought. “I’ve waited this long I can wait a bit longer.”

You however did not want to be patient and as soon as Sam was in a complete upright sitting position you straddled his lap, instantly feeling his hardness pressed up against your thigh. So, you did what any normal person would do you pressed down and grinded your pelvis against it. Sam let out a moan his head falling against the back of the couch. 

“I only want to wait if you want to wait,” you grinded against him again, slower this time. Sam’s grip on your waist tightened as he hissed out a breath of air. 

Sam looked into your eyes, gently brushing away a loose strand of hair, “I only wanted to wait until we discussed what we were and what you wanted us to be. I want you now and, in every way, possible but I will take what I can get.” 

“I love you, you love me, what is there left to discuss? I would honestly marry you right now on this couch if you asked me to,” you answered a slight blush flushing your cheeks. 

Sam smiled and once again you felt the butterflies flooding your stomach, that damn smile. “I guess there isn’t much else to talk about but don’t worry we can get married tomorrow in front of all our friends and family or we can elope whatever you want baby.” 

This time you gave him a wide grin no longer feeling embarrassed he was just as hopeless as you were, you laughed.

“Sounds like a plan,” you again moved against his increasing hard on. 

This time Sam halted your movements, “Wait, not here, too many cameras.” Sam looked up as if to prove his point. It was pointless Tony never made cameras noticeable but that never stopped anyone from believing that there weren’t numerous ones in every public room of the house. 

“My room is closer.”

“Your room is closer,” You spoke at the same time. 

You hurried off of Sam. He stood up abruptly almost falling over most likely from the lack of blood in his brain that had gone straight down to his lower regions. He wobbled for a second causing you to giggle. 

Once Sam was steady, he grabbed your hand and the two of you rushed to the closest elevator. Sam pressed you against the elevator door, his mouth devouring every inch of your neck as his finger urgently pressed the button. 

You moaned as he sucked hard, you were positive that he would leave a mark which only made this feel hotter. You were his now, the thought of that filled your heart, almost to bursting. 

The doors opened causing you to stumble back, the two of you laughed. When the both of you were in the elevator you pulled back together like magnets. His lips on yours, your hands pressed against his chest feeling the muscles move, his hands roaming up the back of your shirt pulling it from your body. Neither of you caring that it was now somewhere on the very public elevator floor. You didn’t even care that you were exposed, not in front of Sam. 

The doors finally opened, and it only took five steps to enter Sam’s room. As the door closed Sam was unfastening his belt and you were removing your bra. 

“Wait,” Sam walked towards you as if you were his only purpose in life. He picked you up and walked you towards the bed. “I want to take the rest off.”

Sam laid you down gently, he stood staring down at you. Feeling embarrassed, you moved your arms to cover your breasts. “Please don’t,” Sam pleaded. “You are the most beautiful person to ever walk and I want to get to know every part of you.”

“Sam Wilson if you don’t fuck me right now, I will probably lose my mind, so please remove my jeans and get your sexy ass over here.”

Sam laughed, “Whatever you want baby, whatever you want.”

“Well I want you, only you,” you promised. 

Sam began to unzip his pants, hooking his thumbs into the waist and pushing them down, kicking them off to who knows where. 

You grinned, “Don’t be shy, take off the rest,” you gave him a wink. 

“Like what you see?” Sam smirked.

“You are so full of yourself,” you threw a pillow at him.

Sam laughed. “So aggressive,” Sam finished undressing. Crawling over you he leaned down and kissed you. Leaning back Sam made quick work of the rest of your clothes. Before you had a chance to utter a word Sam’s tongue slipped through your folds. 

“Oh God,” you moaned in surprise and pleasure. Sam grinned, pleased with himself. 

Sam’s hands wrapped around your thighs as his tongue went deeper. You dug your nails into his shoulder, but Sam didn’t seem to mind as he went harder. Your body shook as you came on his mouth. Sam gave you a few minutes to catch your breath. “You good?” Sam asked before he continued. 

You nodded, unable to form a full sentence. 

“Good,” Sam smiled as he pushed against your overstimulated opening. 

“Fuck,” you both moaned as he filled you. 

Sam’s pace started out slow but as your moans grew louder, he went faster, wanting to hear more. 

Sam’s hands wrapped around your hips leaving bruises as his thrusts became fast and erratic. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him to you. Sam leaned down; his forearms pressed on either side of your head. You kissed him, you panted into each other’s mouths. 

You came first, your arms tightening around his body. Sam followed soon after, he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, just listening to each other breath and the pounding in your chests. 

Sam rolled off you, laying next to you he found your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. 

“Does this mean we are dating now?” You used your free hand to gesture to the two of you. 

Sam gave a light chuckled, “Not even forty minutes ago you said we were getting married tomorrow and now you are questioning what we just did?”

You frowned and pulled your hand from his. “You didn’t need to make fun of me.” You climbed off the bed and began searching for your clothes. 

“Wait. Stop. Don’t go. I’m sorry, I swear I wasn’t making fun of you. This can be whatever you want.” He pointed between the two of you. “We can be whatever you want. I’ll be whatever you want. So please, don’t go.”

Your heart melted at his words. You put your pants back down but not wanting to be as exposed as you felt you threw on your underwear and the shirt Sam had been wearing earlier. Sam watching you praying that you would stay. 

He gave a small smile as you climbed back into bed with him. “So, what is it that you want Sam?” You crossed your legs as you sat on his bed. 

“I want you. I want us. I want to be your boyfriend, but I will take whatever you give me.”

You smiled, “You can be my boyfriend as long as I get to be your girlfriend.”

“Deal,” Sam grinned. “Should we shake on it?”

“You have literally been inside me. We don’t need to shake on it, but you can kiss me,” you smirked. 

“Okay.” Sam pulled you in for a kiss. 

You kissed and went for another round or two before you both were too tired and fell asleep. 

You awoke the next morning feeling sore and happy. The spot next to you was empty but you knew he was around here somewhere. You left the bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you could tell you had been fucked thoroughly, bruises littered your neck and waist, your hair was a mess. 

“Miss Stark,” you heard the A.I. address you. 

“Yeah F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Breakfast is ready, and the others are waiting for you.”

So that’s where Sam was. “Tell them I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

You found a comb in the bathroom and used it to try and fix your hair. You found your jeans from last night but remembered your shirt was left in the elevator. “Shit,” you cursed as you looked for a clean shirt of Sam’s. 

“STARK!” This time you heard Bucky’s voice over the intercom. “We are waiting for you.” 

You didn’t have time to go to your room and get make-up to cover the hickeys. “Okay, let’s do this,” you pepped yourself up knowing that there was nothing more you could do to make yourself look more presentable. 

You made your way to the dining area. As you walked in Wanda, Bucky, Peter, and Clint started chanting, “WALK OF SHAME, WALK OF SHAME, WALK OF SHAME.”

“Enough of that,” Rhodey walked in with a plate of bacon. 

You sat down next to Sam. 

“They did it to me too.” Sam informed you. 

“I think this belongs to you,” Wanda smirked throwing you your shirt. 

“I’m just glad they made it to their room otherwise I would’ve been scarred for life,” Bucky joked as he took a bite of his toast.

“Umm, how did you guys know?” Your face red in embarrassment.

“Security cameras,” Peter answered, a mouth full of waffles.

“Wanda found your shirt and then when she didn’t find you in your room, we checked the cameras,” Clint explained. 

“So, you guys saw everything?” Sam asked. 

“No, they stopped before the elevator because it is an invasion of privacy,” Rhodey looked at the group pointedly. 

“Thanks, Rhodey.”

“Anytime kid.” Rhodey turned to Sam. “I hope you understand that I will have to give you The Talk later.”

Sam smiled. “I understand.”

You grabbed Sam’s hand under the table, felling a sense of peace for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
